The present invention relates to a cylinder apparatus including: a cylinder; a piston mounted within the cylinder for sliding longitudinally of the cylinder; a piston rod coupled to the piston, and arranged to extend through one longitudinal end of the cylinder; and a spring mounted around the piston rod within the cylinder.
Japanese Utility Model No. 6-12848 discloses a shock absorber including: a cylinder; a piston mounted within the cylinder for sliding longitudinally of the cylinder; a piston rod coupled to the piston, and arranged to extend through one longitudinal end of the cylinder; and a spring mounted around the piston rod within the cylinder. The spring, which is referred to as rebound spring, is press-fitted at both longitudinal ends to respective spring seats made of resin. These spring seats are supported for moving along the piston rod longitudinally of the cylinder. An elastic member in the form of a ring, which is referred to as rebound rubber, is mounted on the back side (opposite to the rebound spring) of each of the spring seats. When a vehicle wheel to which the shock absorber is applied is rebounded so that the piston rod travels in the direction to contract the rebound spring, one of the spring seats comes into contact with one end (rebound seat, and rod guide) of the cylinder through the rebound rubber. This is intended for preventing the spring seat from coming into collision with the end of the cylinder, and thereby preventing the resulting noise.